Moka's New Friend
by ashyash28
Summary: She showed up on day at school and instantly fell in love with me but I didn't know it. I love someone else. I was at loss. SHE was my savior and his.  I own nothing from this anime. The only character that I own is Amythest.


Moka's New Friend

Moka's Point of View

She sat there staring at me like I had three heads or something, I wanted to know why she was looking at me but I was too scared to ask. Class soon ended and I was off to find Tsukune because I was very thirsty.

"Tsukune" I called when I finally found my best friend and love of my life near a tree reading. He looked up and smiled as I ran over to him,

"Hi Moka san." he greeted me with a warm tone.

"Tsukune can...can...I...maybe...have a sip?" I asked him with the puppy eyes and a pleading voice.

"Moka san I don't really think that's a good..." I didn't let him finish before I sank my fangs into the soft flesh of his throat.

"Mmmmm." I hummed at the fruity taste his blood had today. I pulled away after a minute and said, "Thank you sweet Tsukune."

He just weakly nodded and softly said "Your welcome Moka san."

All of a sudden she popped out of thin air while I was sitting with Tsukune talking and trying to get some alone time with him before Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore showed up. This girl had long golden locks that hung to her knees, these blue eyes that looked like the ocean and sapphires mixed together, she was tall and very proportioned, she was big chest but didn't show it off, she was slender but had some hips that swayed perfectly when she walked, she had a heart shaped face and a small nose, she had a beautiful smile with semi long fangs, but what was really noticeable on her was the beautiful scarlet red tattoo of stars that started with a star in the middle of her forehead and went down her neck to her ankle it looked like. I couldn't really tell because I couldn't see through her clothes. Her tattoo also had hints of emerald green and deep blue in it. Her hair I noticed had streaks of silver in it as well as streaks of chestnut brown. She strutted over to Tsukune and I and said in a voice that could seduce anyone female or male or even animal

"Hi I'm Amythest I'm new here." Her eyes sparkled when she saw me pull myself to my feet

"Well hello I'm Moka and this," I pointed to Tsukune who was still sitting on the ground against the tree, "is Tsukune."

She nodded her head and said "Would you like to help me around till I find my own way please?" She gave me the most heart breaking look that I couldn't resist. I said 'sure' and she then sat down next to Tsukune and I and we asked her where she was from and how she liked the school so far and just made small talk to pass the time.

Everything was going fine till 'they' showed up. Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore all came flying up to Tsukune and started to fight over him like they always did. While dumb, dumber, and dumbest fought over Tsukune I chatted with Amythest about little things like classes and what not.

Soon it was time for everyone to return to their dorms and I showed Amythest where her dorm was. She said 'thank you' and went into her room and closed the door. I then went to my room, changed into my pretty nightgown that was red with little black bats on it and came down to the middle of my thigh, went and brushed my teeth, then laid down and fell asleep.

Amythest's Point of View

I couldn't help but think about Moka she is so beautiful I mean her pink hair falls just right down her body, her green eyes glisten in every kind of light, her petite body moves so perfectly when she walks. I must have her I simply must and I won't take no for an answer Moka Akashiya. I couldn't even sleep that night all I could do was picture Moka and think about Moka. I must have written at least 15 poems about her. I mean what does she see in that human and not in me. Of course I know Tsukune is a human how could anyone not tell. Really though what does she see in him when I have so much more to offer her. I bet he doesn't even know how to pleasure her the right way, if that were me I would draw her a nice bath, light a ton of candles, and have her favorite foods sitting on a silver platter waiting for her. Then I would give her a full body message before making sweet and slow love to her. I wouldn't be fast and rough because I don't want to hurt her and I don't want it to be fast because then it would end quicker.

In class the next day I left a note on Moka's desk before she entered the room and took my seat before she could catch me. The note I wrote for Moka was a poem plus some of it was a love note telling her how much I adored her. The poem went like this,

'You and me, together we will be, you and me will go across the sea, I want us to be more than friends baby, so come with me and you will see how happy I can make thee. Love Desire'.

The rest of the note said this

' Sweet lovely Moka, your presence surrounds me like the beautiful deep blue sea. I want you to be mine but I'm scared that you don't want that. I just ask you this don't ever go away please even though I admire you from afar I would rather admire you this way than to never see you sweet elegant Moka. Love Desire.'

I watched her read me note and seen the tears in her eyes as she read it. All of a sudden MY Moka ran up to Tsukune and hugged him while saying,

"Oh Tsukune the poem was wonderful and so was the note oh Tsukune I never thought that you loved me back. Oh I'm so happy Tsukune I will be your's and only your's I love you Tsukune." then Moka kissed him passionately.

All I could think was 'That was my kiss, that is MY Moka.' , all I could feel was anger pulsing through me like wildfire. How dare she think that was from Tsukune? That's when it hit me the only way I would get Moka is by getting rid of that disgusting human parasite Tsukune.

I sat through class that day glaring at him, when he turned around to look at Moka he caught sight of me and I could feel the fear pouring off him, like a facet that wouldn't turn off. The bell rang and I grabbed up my things in two seconds and took a couple steps forward to Moka's desk,

"Moka san, may I carry your books to lunch for you please?" I used my deadliest weapon on her, my ability to manipulate, she turned and looked at me and I continued to use my sugary sweet voice, "Please Moka? It is the least I can do for you helping me yesterday." I gave her my most heartbreaking look.

"Yes Amythest you can. Do you want to sit with me and the others at our lunch table?" Her big beautiful green eyes sparkled and her pink hair fell so perfectly over her shoulders. I couldn't resist her. No I simply couldn't this creature in front of me was just something you couldn't say no to.

"Sure Moka thank you for the invitation." I said as I followed her to the cafeteria. We went to get our food and then sat at the table the little witch girl was sitting at and started to eat. Moka and I made small talk while we ate while the others fought over Tsukune, 'yes fight over him take him away from Moka, make him stay away from Moka so that I can have her.'

After lunch I went to the rest of my classes and then went to my dorm to get some rest for the next day, a lot of planning to do in order to get him away from her. 'Moka you will be mine, you will.' I thought to myself as I showered, 'Tomorrow I will start planning and then the next I will put that plan into action because I want her and he can't have her.'

I looked at the clock once I had gotten out of the shower, the clock read 10pm, 'Time to rest.' So I laid down on my bed after putting on my blue boy shorts and white form fitting tank and went to sleep.


End file.
